


Smaug the Bedazzled

by phoxinus



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoxinus/pseuds/phoxinus
Summary: Smaug with his "diamond waistcoat" of jewels encrusting his underbelly, unaware of the bare patch on his chest.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Smaug the Bedazzled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/gifts).



> Based on [Tolkien's artwork of Smaug.](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/zlodei/images/4/42/Smaug.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20161107064712&path-prefix=ru)


End file.
